30 Kisses: Nodame and Chiaki
by et cetera et cetera
Summary: Their kisses are as interesting as their relationship.
1. Dispelling of Fears

**A/N:** I found this hidden in my flash drive and I remembered that I wanted to do 30kisses for Nodame and Chiaki. I had this written months ago, but wanted to wait until I had more stories to start posting the collection . . . but look how well that went. But I'm starting this, and hoping that posting this will drive me to finish the rest. Fingers crossed!

**Title:** Dispelling of Fears**  
Pairing: **Nodame/Chiaki  
**Theme: **#29 -- The Sound of Waves  
**Rating: **K+  
**Summary: **Chiaki and Nodame in France and near the water. And you know how that goes.  
**Disclaimer: **_Nodame Cantabile _and its characters do not belong to me.

* * *

_**Dispelling of Fears**_

The sound of waves quakes up an innate fear inside of Chiaki, and he vowed to never be near enough to hear them again after each time Nodame dragged him someplace where the ocean nearly drowned the area.

This time was no different.

Chiaki clutched onto the sparse tufts of grass and tried to not look out at the expanse of water. He didn't know how he let Nodame weasel him into taking her this _close_ to the water; the Opera House should have been enough. Even though he was as high up as he can be on this grassy cliff, the water was still below. And ominous. One glimpse of a parasail slowly drifting across blue had his stomach churning and he asked himself why he was doing this.

As he was forcing his lunch (all expenses paid for by him, of course) to stay in his stomach, he heard rustling behind him and was glad to have a reason to look away from the sea. He turned and saw Nodame coming towards him, her hair wildly combated against the wind, and the coin pouch in her hand jiggling in tune with her humming.

"Ah senpai you're here!"

He could have left. He could have made up some excuse to go back to the hotel, away and safe from the water. But he was here.

Nodame dropped down beside him and smiled brightly at the ocean below them. She turned back towards him with a pout having noticed his countenance. "You don't have to be so scared of the ocean, Chiaki-senpai."

He frowned and grumbled, "It's not a matter of want, Nodame. I can't get over it."

He was ready to hear Nodame's reply, his own mind working a retort around the fear, but he wasn't ready to have her lean over him so that she was nearly tucking herself into his body. _It must be the wind,_ he thought. _She can't speak over the wind_. Surely it wasn't the wind that had his pulse quicken, but maybe it was the wind that pushed Nodame slightly forward so that she was lightly kissing his temple.

"Senpai," Nodame said. Chiaki wasn't sure if she was whispering or speaking softly. He couldn't really comprehend past the hollow of her throat working to form her words.

"Close your eyes," she was saying, and instead Chiaki stared at her in confusion.

"Wha . . . ?"

Then suddenly a something was covering his eyes and through the darkness Chiaki could only feel the warmth of Nodame's hand and the faint scent of caramelized strawberries alluding to the crepes she messily ate for dessert.

The weight of Nodame's hand was lifted from his eyes but he kept them closed. He felt the sunlight straining against his eyelids and ignored the temptation to open them. It was easier to ignore the sight of the ocean this way. The weight of her body was also lifted before he felt the front of her body press against his arm. Then Nodame was speaking again into his ear.

"Senpai, you have to listen to the waves. See?" She paused to let the rumbling of a wave drift past the wind's rustle into his ear. "You hear the crash of water against the shore? That's the sound of the wave's greeting. It's come to take your uncertainties away. You have to let everything go with the wave and let it fall back into the ocean where the bad things are now forgotten."

Nodame's simplistic and naïve approach to explaining the wave's meaning was silly, but Chiaki didn't have the heart to refute her. When he felt her take his hand he let go of the grass and wrapped his cold fingers around hers.

"Just listen," she said, and he did. He was good at listening. If he could listen to music—no, if he could listen to Nodame's piano, then he could certainly listen to the sound of waves.

The waves lulled him to what he later realized was a meditative state; his heartbeat slowed and his breathing measured to match Nodame's so that he couldn't tell where his body melded into hers. He was at peace for the second time since arriving in Marseilles, the first occurring as they listened to the opera. It would then mean that the sound of the Opera was synonymous to the sound of waves in respect to their affect on Chiaki's mood, and he felt himself loosen from the tangle of fear. Nodame had been the one to ease his fear of flying, so it was only natural that she would be the one to ease his fear of the sea.

They picked themselves up after the sun moved behind their backs, and on the walk back to the hotel Nodame's hair flitted under Chiaki's nose and for the rest of the trip he wasn't able to separate the smell of the sea from Nodame.

He wasn't completely over his fears; the thought of flying and sea still sent tremors deep in his stomach, but as long as Nodame was with him, he'd be all right.


	2. One More Kiss

**A/N: **I live! I live to write another one!

**Title:** One More Kiss**  
Pairing: **Nodame/Chiaki  
**Theme: **#1 -- Look Over Here  
**Rating: **K+  
**Summary: **Chiaki is kidnapped by Stresemann again.  
**Disclaimer: **_Nodame Cantabile _and its characters do not belong to me.

* * *

_**  
One More Kiss  
**_

Chiaki didn't know how he got roped into this. He narrowed his eyes and vainly fought for memory to appear in his mind. It was hard with a glass of some strong alcohol shoved into his face. He took it and memory sank back into the depths of his muddled mind.

After the women on either side of him with two sets of breasts of equal gigantic proportions finally stood and left him in peace (temporary, as him being alone in this club is like a carp in a sea of sharks), he slumped against the back of the couch and memory struggled again. This time it resurfaced.

He had a concert that night. Back in Japan. Stresemann made an obnoxious appearance backstage and then whisked him off before Chiaki could gain his wits back. He could barely recall what they looked like _now_.

This escapade reminded him of the time when he played for Stresemann so long ago, later being abducted (there was _no way_ he was going to admit to willingly travel along) to those lavish and unnecessary locations. But the four days had been condense into one, and instead of the hot springs and different cities, they only went to . . .

Chiaki opened his eyes and peered out at his surroundings. The pink and red coloring, the combined smell of perfume, alcohol, and cigarette smoke, the multiples of big-busted ladies, Stresemann passed out on a woman's lap with a seriously content grin on his face . . . Chiaki groaned and swiped a hand down his face.

Stresemann took them to One More Kiss. Chiaki never enjoyed having his needs catered by three women, but he was glad he had the alcohol to blur those interactions out. He had Nodame to suffice for ten of them.

Chiaki's eyes snapped open. _Nodame_. She was at his concert last night. She was waiting backstage for him with her glowing eyes and dazzling smile. He can't believe he took off without even saying hi to her!

As Chiaki slumped in remorse, he barely heard people calling over to him.

"Chiaki-kun! Chiaki-kun, look over here!"

His eyes warily slid over to regard the women previously at his sides waving at him. They were gesturing to something behind them. The curtain moved to the side and he had about three seconds before he reacted.

His eyes widened at the sight of Nodame dressed again in a bikini, but this time he felt a surge of anger and possession at her scantily clad self. Though her attire seemed fitting in a situation like this (exactly _what_ sort of situation, Chiaki won't say), her gestures were pure Nodame.

Nodame's seductive poses were exaggerated to the point where she looked like she was posing to be some kind of arm chair, and her pouted lips made her look like a fish.

She was hardly attractive at the moment, but Chiaki couldn't deny how seeing her made him feel.

He ignored the precaution of being drunk and swiftly stood up. He stalked over to where she stood and looking down at Nodame made her look smaller and less clothed. Chiaki scowled. Looking around, he grabbed the first robe he found and draped it around Nodame's shoulders, covering her completely. She protested, but he swung them around the corner, pressing her against the velvet-padded wall.

"Chiaki-senpai, what are you doing?"

The light was dimmer in this alcove, but Chiaki could see the gleam in her eyes. "Why are you dressed like that?" His words were slightly slurred, but he ignored that.

Nodame pouted. "Nodame didn't like seeing all those girls on Chiaki-senpai."

Chiaki frowned and asked, "Why are you here, Nodame?"

"You don't remember? Stresemann let me come! Chiaki-senpai, I've been here with you all night." She peered at him with curious worry, but he shrugged off her concern and focused on his memory lapse.

He looked back down at her and noticed the robe had slipped to show more of her cleavage. Chiaki unknowingly moved closer to her.

"Nodame, you idiot! You can't wear next to nothing! What if someone sees you?" A nagging voice in his head cautioned jealousy. Chiaki fervently ignored it.

Nodame gestured to the other side of the wall, where loud singing lead by Stresemann could be heard. "Senpai, it's just us! Stresemann has seen me in my bathing suit, so he doesn't mind."

Chiaki argued, "What if another man comes in, huh? This is a _host club_, Nodame! Men are going to come in and think you're a hostess and take you away! You don't _know_ how to be a hostess!" The nagging turned into shouting, and the voice turned into his.

Nodame frowned. "Chiaki-senpai, I'm only dressing up for you! I don't care bout other men. I just want you to see me." Her words were slurred as well, and he realized the brightness in her eyes had to do with the alcohol. Still, her words made him warm and he took that jealousy and turned it into possession.

He stepped closer so she was now flush between the wall and his body, and the feel of Nodame against him sent a thrill to his core. He leaned down but hesitated an inch away from her mouth, the distance closed by Nodame a second after. Chiaki would later blame his actions on the alcohol, but both of them would remember the sensation of the kiss. It was sweet, warm, and not knowing where the silk of the robe ended and Nodame's skin began had Chiaki shivering.

He pulled away and tugged on a strand of her messy hair. "I see you, Nodame."


	3. Music Theory

**A/N:** So this will probably sound experimental and you'll think, "Wtf is this girl going on about? Turpentine in nests made of Nodame's clothes?!" I need practice. And this drabble (more specifically, the last two lines) is roused from Chapter 92 page 116 (25 online).

**

* * *

Title:** Music Theory**  
Pairing: **Nodame/Chiaki  
**Theme: **#8 -- Our Own World  
**Rating: **K+  
**Summary: **There are times where they let music do the talking.  
**Disclaimer: **_Nodame Cantabile _and its characters do not belong to me.

* * *

**_Music Theory_**

Their own world is full of music notes, disorder, and the distinct smell of natto. It's a convoluted sphere centering on him, her, and what they press together to form sometimes music and sometimes something entirely different.

Chiaki will sometimes say that he has had it up to there with Nodame's mischief and that she need not bother him with the trite and then will feel contrite once the door closes behind her. They would have just reached their crescendo there. Then there it is: dissonance. The multitude of sound will ring in his ears and the press of Nodame's favorite piano key will settle them further into his heart.

Nodame will sometimes find herself fulfilling her own manifestos, all colored in pastels and usually out of the proverbial lines. It's okay; she'll flutter with allegro beats on the wings of self-discovery before descending to the fermata of her play. She'll eventually come back to Chiaki and their nest twined with turpentine and bedded with Nodame's colorful clothes. They get their consonance, sweetly hummed in the paling skies as she kisses him beneath the waxing moon.

Most times they're on opposite sides of the universe, raging musically (chemically, physically, emotionally) on provided asterisms where they fly to their own stardom. They understand the mechanisms of the universe and the quadrivium. Sometimes when they're busy briefing upon Beethoven and asymptotic features of their life together they'll surge forward and land on Earth between France and Japan and surreptitiously it's called Eden.

Everyday he's the musician and she's his cantor. And together they discover the magic of Harmony.


	4. Extravagance

**A/N:** Ooh dang, I never included in a disclaimer. This is dedicated to Ebony10, because I'm a dumdum for missing our chat time. I'm sorrrrrryyyyyy! I hope this makes up for a little bit!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Nodame Cantabile_ nor its characters. But I do claim rights for loving this couple.  
**

* * *

**

**Title:** Extragavance **  
Pairing: **Nodame/Chiaki  
**Theme: **#27 -- Overflow  
**Rating: **K+  
**Summary: **Twenty pounds of crazy in a five pound bag.  
**Disclaimer: **_Nodame Cantabile _and its characters do not belong to me.

* * *

_**Extravagance**_

Everything about Nodame overflows.

Her rice boils over to paste a sticky coating on the stove; her dirty dishes find places to balance _out_ of the kitchen; her Purigota figurines somehow end up on her bed more than she does; her clothes spill out of her closest (she doesn't even own a dresser) and Chiaki goes through ten layers of Hell trying to figure out which ones are clean and which aren't—he ends up washing them all, anyway. There are countless music sheets strewn across tabletops and the floor with Opuses with titles such as "Yume's Magical Waterworld Adventure," or "Purigota Theme Song (Reprise)," all colorfully illustrated. Her collection of anime is sure to overload his tv one day with how often she abuses his poor video system.

Her head overflows with jumbles of notes years of memorization instilled (extra notes she always embellishes classic pieces with are jammed in there too), as well as original notes of her own which turn into cheerful scores of children songs she proudly boasts of. Chiaki believes her brain is 10% logic, 55% musical talent, and 35% pure Nodame. Somehow the math equations and history lessons he drilled into her head go immediately into the outflow bin; he's long given up on teaching her anything beyond basic sanitary habits.

Above all else, Nodame's heart is too small to hold every sentiment she possesses. He has seen countless expressions on her face (when he first met her she had very little restraint of her outward reactions). She exercises melodrama and her enthusiasm is mostly always exaggerated. She doesn't know how to be subtle.

The heart is as big as the fist, and despite Nodame's hands being slightly larger than the other feminine pianist hands, her hands are small compared to his. He notices the difference when he takes her hand inches away from perilously dipping in some substance he purposely ignores. As he traces the outline of her fingers he remarks how much smaller they are at night, after a day's work of cradling the world and sunbeams. They surreptitiously seep into her heart, but overcrowding redirects them to her dreams where they fill her night with sweet candidacy. Chiaki watches her sleep and in the morning she's already taken her dreams and turned them into the smile and kiss he wakes to. In that sense, he knows the mystery of her sleep.

Nodame is extravagant in everything she does and is. But lucky for her (and him, he'll declare in hindsight) Chiaki has room to take all of her in.


	5. Flu Season

**Title:** Flu Season **  
Pairing: **Nodame/Chiaki  
**Theme: **#18. "say ahh...."  
**Rating: **K+  
**Summary: **Chiaki _never_ gets sick. Until he does.  
**Disclaimer: **_Nodame Cantabile _and its characters do not belong to me.

* * *

_**Flu Season  


* * *

**_

Chiaki is by nature a stoic person. After his father left he had learned to not let his emotions betray him and surface on his face; his schooled expressions took years to perfect.

He spent most of his adolescence clear from emotional burdens, sure that if he kept living this way he wouldn't ever be weakened by things like _crying_ or _happiness _or _love_. He had his mother, his music, and his goals. He didn't need anything else.

When Chiaki started dating it was a tough ordeal for all parties. He didn't know how to handle the wayward emotions the fairer sex often showcased in an extensive display of their volatile sensibilities. His inexperience and incapability of sensitivity lead to many rants about his mistreatment and short relationships.

Saiko had allowed him room to grow in his time with her as her direct personality appealed to him. But her high-maintenance and the monotony of their relationship left Chiaki wondering if pushing himself for all this was really worth it in the end. Women were needy creatures, and to manage their emotions took more work than a piano piece.

It has to be noted then, that once Chiaki had met Nodame he was used to the hordes of (distant—an important word) girls vying for his attention, and that her attraction to him was a more quirky rendition of the masses.

Until her weird quirkiness led to an explosion of expressions, overt eccentricity, a strange sense of style (life and fashion-wise), but even through all that he discovered her talent. In the past it was talent that attracted him to the other girls, but it was _Nodame's_ talent that left him magnetized to her. Despite the inability of shaking her unnecessary attentions off, Chiaki kept up with her pace until he realized that she had successfully broken through every exterior he spent years putting up and that keeping in time with her hastened beats was something he _chose_.

Nodame easily found the box he kept his emotions in and pulled each of them out by his heartstrings, giving him barely any time to recognize stagnant feelings. But she was there to cushion the blow as he experienced feeling all over again, and her comfort and excitement brought out things completely new to him.

He still held onto his hardness though, as it enabled him to course through life's tough battles with the taste triumph at the helm. He's gotten so far being who he is.

Being with Nodame taught him to soften his edges at times to allow for decent humanness to show, and he's grateful for that. Grateful for _her_.

But now he took that box, pulled in all his emotions and clamped down the covers, vowing to keep them locked away. No matter that Nodame was staring him down with her childish petulance over her maternal nature. He. Was. Not. Giving. Them. Up.

He coughed and swallowed against his swollen throat, trying to ignore the itchiness of his nose and keeping a glare fixated on Nodame through his lightheadedness. Flu season had finally caught up to him but he hated being sick and hated taking any measures to combat illness. It registered in his mind as a weakness, and Chiaki refused to allow himself to be weak.

"Chiaki-senpai, you need this," Nodame was saying.

His eyebrow twitched as he fought against his drooping eyes. He could feel another cough bubble up so he cleared his throat and shifted his arms across his chest.

Nodame slowly waved the spoon in front of his face, wafting the stench of liquid medicine beneath his nose. Her smile aggravated him. She found him washing eggs in the bathroom this morning and, with a slap of her palm against his forehead, forced him to bed rest and proceeded with her attempts at Nurse Nodame.

He refused to lay around in bed so he was seated on the couch with untouched scores on the coffee table, but Nodame prevailed over his sickness and only left the apartment to get medicine and precooked soup (at his demand—he did not want food poisoning over whatever illness he admitted to having).

His eyes slid back to Nodame at hearing strange noises coming from her. He bristled at the fact that she lowered his mentality to that of a child and was making plane noises to get him to acquiesce. But he kept his mouth shut to prevent her sticking that spoon in.

"Senpai, don't you want to get better? Nodame's performance is in a couple of days and if you miss it I'll be sad. You already have your ticket!" she complained. Chiaki slowly blinked.

After a few more minutes of Chiaki's unwillingness Nodame sighed and took the spoon away from his face, replacing the smell of cherry with the smell of cinnamon from somewhere in her vicinity. His eyes slid down to stare at the patterns on her skirt, hazily noticing that there was a rip on her thigh. He was vaguely considering buying her a new one when he saw her skirt rustle and shortly thereafter felt something soft press against his lips.

His droopy eyes instantly widened and the shock to his body brought him to cognition. Nodame's eyes were closed as she kissed him, and despite her abruptness she was careful to be gentle with him and Chiaki wasn't sure if his temperature rose because of her or if he was now hyperaware of his sickness.

As quickly as she kissed him she pulled away after a second and Chiaki couldn't help but gape at her. Why would she kiss him after hours of rudeness on his end? And why did he feel discomforted by the loss of her contact? He was starting to become delusional, he could tell.

He was ready to carp against her actions but the moment he opened his mouth something cold, metallic and tasting strongly of medication slid into his mouth. His mouth clamped down in surprise and quickly swallowed the medicine to avoid the lingering taste.

Nodame was smiling and he glowered at her slyness. She was only able to do this only because he was less than aware at the moment. A fire could be burning right now in the next room and he wouldn't notice.

He could feel Nodame's knees flush against his and he ignored the implication of a _certain _ awareness.

With the onslaught of Nodame's kiss, her closeness, and the pungent taste in his mouth, Chiaki grumbled, "You're going to catch my cold."

Nodame smiled brightly and before he could blink she leaned forward and kissed him again, her lips catching the remnants of the medicine from his. The push of her lips had him leaning back and Nodame leaning into him.

"Now I won't," she said as she moved away with a loopy smile.

Chiaki couldn't handle her brazenness so he promptly lied down on the couch wondering if he would forget all this the next day.


	6. Sealed With A Kiss

**A/N:** Probably too corny for my own good but what the hey. Yay for postage!

**Title:** Sealed With A Kiss**  
Pairing: **Nodame/Chiaki  
**Theme: **#2 -- news; letters  
**Rating: **K+  
**Summary: **Their relationship as seen through their hands, not their mouths.  
**Disclaimer: **_Nodame Cantabile _and its characters do not belong to me.

* * *

**_Sealed With A Kiss  
_**

_March 16_

_Chiaki-senpai,_

_Bonjour bon appétit! I don't know if that's right, but someone told me that is how you greet someone in a letter. Nodame is patiently waiting __in your__ in Paris as you conduct your orchestra! Gambatte, Chiaki-sempai! I know you'll do your best and make Nodame proud. And Stresemann too, and your maman, and the rest back in Japan. During vacation, Frank invited me to spend it with him to watch __Shakugan no Shana together, but I do not feel like moving from your bed—your shirt is still on here.__Oh, I feel like such a wife writing you a love letter. Gyabo! _

_P.S. Bring Nodame back some treats! _

_Love,_

_Nodame_

* * *

March 23

Nodame,

How did you get the address of my hotel? Never mind that, just don't write here again. Your letter was embarrassingly pink with glitter and you borrowed Tanya's perfume didn't you? Ugh, I had to sneak it in. Don't write back. And stay off my bed.

* * *

_March 30_

_Chiaki-senpai,_

_You cannot stop the magnitude of Nodame's love! And besides, who else will send you letters while you are away? The only mail you receive are the music magazines, bills, oh! Your new baton came in! It is so pretty! Nodame pretends to be like Chiaki-senpai and conduct her own orchestra, in which squirrels play the violins, birds play the harpsichord, a panda plays the timpani, and I have a choir of my kindergarten students singing. Isn't that a wonderful dream, Chiaki-senpai? Of course, that will never top my ultimate dream of playing with you. Do you think one day we'll reach that point in our lives?_

_Muyka, I forgot that it's trash day! _

_Love, _

_Nodame_

_P.S. I caught the trash man. He got angry that my trash bag spilled, but at least it's done! How is your tour? I bet your audience is growing with each performance. Nodame wishes to be there at each one._

* * *

April 8

Nodame,

I better not come home to find my baton broken or have some stupid Purigorota cap on it. Why did you even open it, Nodame?! Please don't go through my mail.

The tour is going well. We had to bring in replacements for a few players, but luckily they were quick to fit in well with minimal work. The audience steadily grows with each performance, though I don't usually look. Sometimes Nodame it's not about who can garner the most people; it's about exposing the wonderful music of composers to ears of those who have never heard them before. That is what I take the most pleasure out of.

One day you will be at an outstanding level of your piano, and you won't even need me to headline your own tour. Just stick with your studies and don't stray off like some wayward kitten. You're an adult in the real world; be responsible for your own future.

I'll be home soon. Keep yourself busy in the meantime.

Chiaki

* * *

_April 15_

_Chiaki-senpai,_

_Thank you for your letter. I put your baton back and I left your mail to pile up on the coffee table. You have more packages that I promised myself I wouldn't even look at. Aren't you proud of me?_

_Sometimes I think that the world is too heavy to breathe in, when my lessons get too frustrating and I want to play something different than what I have to. It only gets better at night when Paris is sleeping and the moon smiles like a baby. Sometimes I think that Nodame doesn't fit in with the world, but then I remember our R-S Orchestra and the family we were part of. _

_Chiaki-senpai has helped me reach this far in my life, and you have been a ginormous part of Nodame's life in the past years. Of course, being my husband it is your duty to do so. I know sometimes you don't think so, but your support has been my anchor through school and if you didn't drag me to Paris I would never have seen so much. Thank you. _

_Please come home soon. I miss you. _

_Love, _

_Nodame_

* * *

April 27

Nodame,

This is probably the only way I can say this, but you have affected my life more than I'd like to admit. You're crazy, ridiculous, can't do most things correctly by yourself, and make me lose half of my mind. But you are also one of the strongest people I know. I admire your diligence at your piano, and I wish I had half the passion you easily impart.

We are two different people and in another life I don't think we would have ever met much less gotten along.

But in this life we somehow managed to make it work. I can't say I expected to go this far with you, but I won't say that I regret it.

You are an amazing person, Nodame, even without my help. You just have to believe in yourself. I believe in you.

Chiaki

P.S. I'm coming home soon.

P.S.S. I've missed you too.

* * *

**A/N: **If only would allow for strikeouts, then I think their letters would have so much more meaning. But you can just imagine the scratch marks and in my head Chiaki's second post script is written _wayyy _after his first one. And in a different pen.


	7. Leading to This

**A/N:** I really don't remember writing this. Oh I remember the _time_ I wrote this, sure (it was nearing 2am when I had a sudden bout of inspiration), but I don't remember why I chose this theme, or what I thought when writing this. But I do love it, and hope you enjoy the entrance into my hopeful return!

**Title:** Leading to This**  
Pairing: **Nodame/Chiaki  
**Theme: **#13 - Excessive Chain  
**Rating: **K+  
**Summary: **Chiaki realizes the strength of their chain in the span of one day.  
**Disclaimer: **_Nodame Cantabile _and its characters do not belong to me.

* * *

**_Leading to This_**

It incidentally happened as they were both caught in the rush of morning hectic, he hastily drawing together strewn scores (_how_ did they end up all over his floor?) while buttoning his shirt, and she packing last night's dinner into some semblance of a lunch meal while singing brightly despite already missing the first train to school.

As he tucked loose sheets into their respective folders he quickly but furtively glanced at the kitchen to make sure nothing was on that could potentially leave him with no home. Nodame had finished making her lunch and was now near him grabbing her bag and jacket. He had insisted that she didn't stay over last night since she had school in the morning, but Nodame had only smiled cheerfully and drew a dress from the corner of his closet. He didn't even have time to iron it this morning and the wrinkled cotton swished in front of him as Nodame hurried him to leave.

He almost forgot to lock his door and they ran down the stairs and into the dewy smell of the warm morning air.

They crossed the street but before Nodame turned from him and skipped toward the station he quickly leaned forward and pressed his lips into hers, pleasantly surprised at the strong taste of mint. He left her standing there with a growing smile on her face and though he hadn't intended on kissing her _at all_, his lips remained warm with the remembrance of the weight of hers for the rest of the morning.

* * *

Nodame didn't ask to meet him for lunch. He released the orchestra for a long lunch break and at the insistence of the first chair violinist took one as well. His eyes burned with lines of notes and his fingers were still curled around the indent of his baton. Chiaki pushed his rolled shirtsleeves up as he walked to the small room that provided privacy suitable to be his office.

He heard Nodame before he saw her and couldn't stop the smile. He stopped walking and looked up in time to catch her as she launched her body onto his, curving the hard and soft angles of her frame into his. He couldn't deny the relief of her presence and dimly realized that he was actually _happy_ to see her.

When Nodame kissed him, pushing both their weights backwards against the wall, the emptiness shrouding him slowly filled in time with the needy press of his fingers against her back and the ardent pressure of her lips on his.

They shared last night's dinner and he couldn't keep the smile off his face.

* * *

Chiaki came home early that night and used that extra time to make a dinner he was sure Nodame would delight over. He brought out the good wine and hummed a new arrangement of the new piece, taking note of the changes. He couldn't bother with work tonight.

By the time the candle melted one fourth of the way down and the food threatened to go cold Chiaki allowed his worry to manifest, the crawling questions of Nodame's whereabouts taking over his nonchalance. The implication that he wasn't used to _not_ having Nodame over gave him a fright at what it meant to him and their relationship, but the fear of growing commitment quickly ebbed into the fear of the unknown with each minute Nodame didn't come barreling through his door.

He found her outside his apartment complex tucked into a ball on a bench with her coat draped more over the ground than her bare legs. The affection swelled in his chest and he let it fill his heart as he picked Nodame up and carefully brought her up to his apartment. Her slow breathing alluded to the deepness of her sleep and he laid her on his bed.

Scores peeked out from her bag when he moved them to the table and he felt pride at Nodame's consistent hard work at her talent and somewhere underneath was the concern of _how_ hard she's been working.

She sprawled out on the bed and Chiaki chuckled at her refusal to let go of her childlike appeal. He brushed her bangs back and kissed her forehead, silently whispering for her to keep having good dreams so she'd keep him grounded.

He ate dinner alone and ended up working on the arrangement. He fell asleep on the couch but didn't mind having the light floral scent of Nodame permeate his bed.

* * *

Chiaki stirred when he felt someone shake him from sleep. He blinked into the darkness and only saw the line of Nodame's arm in his vision. Her face was shaded in the creeping hues of dawn and her soft smile edged away his sleepiness.

They didn't say anything as he let her pull him to his room, and they stepped over pages of scores on their way. When he stretched onto the softness of his bed (he needed to buy a new couch) he could smell Nodame in the threads of his pillow and the lightness of her scent had his heart jumping. She still stood by the bed so he took her hand and pulled her down to him, letting her settle between his chest and his arms. The weight of her head in the crook of his neck and the gentle press of her hand against his chest felt only natural and he chided himself with not having her warmth with him nightly.

His lips found hers in the dark as his hand found her pulse. Nodame sighed into his mouth and he brought her closer, fitting her body to match her sensitive points to his. The culmination of kisses today led to this and he decided that he could do this everyday, as long as it was with her.


End file.
